guildwarsfandomcom_zh_tw-20200215-history
絕望沙丘
thumb|180px|絕望沙丘任務攻略 Description The barren desert landscape here is broken only by tall, surprisingly urban-like ruins that mark a failed attempt at . Made of wood from the ships that brought them to the desert's shores and bricks made of sand and mud, the structures have withstood the harsh desert weather surprisingly well. The people who built them, unfortunately did not... NPCs * * ( ) * ( ) * in are Level 17 ** (Brawler) ** (Cultist) ** (Enchanter) ** (Archer) ** (Mage) ** (Fighter) ** (Healer) ** (Protector) Exits * Mission Objectives 幫助 奪回皇座 * 護衛英雄之魂到達 . * 殺死敵軍的英雄之魂 * 掩護英雄之魂進行儀式 * BONUS Gain more glory by defeating the three forgotten generals within their forts. Walkthrough Follow the path and kill any you encounter. They come in groups of three (four groups in total: three groups of and one group of ). Near the Bowmasters, you will see a firing at you from across the chasm (point A). Kill the group of Losaru Bowmasters first (keeping your ranged people back), then move the Ghostly Hero to the drawbridge to lower it. Continue south, and you will encounter a boss (point B). After defeating the boss and its minions, a cutscene will take place. Afterwards, move the ghost back out of range of the raised drawbridge to the south. Once he is out of range, have the person he is following speak to him and he will stay put. Have any ranged attackers kill the bows on the ledges beside the bridge. Once they are disposed of, bring the ghost to the bridge (have a party member talk to the ghost) and he will lower it. Do not go in past the door. Enemies will come out in pairs. Just wait for them under the arch. After the last wave (it's the group of three instead of two), defeat the ghost on the altar (point C). Bring your ghost near the altar to start his ritual. You will have to defend him for 10 minutes. Four pairs of will appear: a pair from the east, then the west, then the south, then the east again. It is easier if you wait by the altar and let them come to you. This also saves time from running from one battle to another. After defeating them, rush to the south bridge and defeat the two incoming . Then head to the west bridge to defeat either a pair of or a boss group. After defeating this group, run back to the altar, and simply wait it out. The last group to attack the altar will be the one you didn't fight at the west bridge. After that, no other groups will attack. The ghost will sometimes cry about incoming enemies, but there really aren't any more. You should be able to do this in a little over 2 minutes. Tip: Past the bridge (point A), to the west there is a group of Losaru guarding a . The totem slows down enemies within the area where it is dropped. It is most useful for the bonus. Tip: Make sure not to worry about the Siege Wurms near the altar. They are a bother to kill, will distract you from your objective and their damage can be overcome with good healing. Bonus Do exactly the same as above, but in the last part, after defeating the first set of enemies at the west bridge, head further west (towards point 2 on the map). Wait for and kill the incoming group of enemies, or they will attack the ghost while you are out attacking the generals. At this point, you should still have around 6 and a half minutes. Quickly head back into the fort (don't go around the outside or you will be beset by s), and head south using the south bridge. There should be a small fort; the first general will be standing outside. Stick together because there are bugs that pop out from the ground. Go south into the fortress (point 1); the other two bosses and their groups are found to the left and the right inside the fortress. You need to defeat the bosses and their entire groups to complete the bonus. The Ghost needs only to survive up to this point. If you are also doing the mission, then run back to save the ghost. Known Exploit / Helpful Hint: When you put the Ghostly Hero on the altar, the timer starts, the drawbridges drop, and the enemies come running in. Before putting the hero on the altar, you can head to the south bridge and try to kill a few Jade Scarabs or for a head start, even though the bridge is up (you can lure a group to the south with a long bow). If you have a in your group, take out a scarab and use a teleport skill ( or ) to get outside of the fort and get even more easy kills. Furthermore, a necro monk or monk necro can train a scarab or Enchanted Bow on the rest of the party, wait for them to die, and the entire party outside of the fort without the Ghostly Hero being in danger. You are then able to easily kill all the generals at your leisure. Bosses and Elite Skills * ( ) * ( ) * ( ), location B and 1-3 * ( ), location B and 1-3 * Skill Capture * from (not available before ). Additional Notes The players will be in at the completion of this mission. Category:水晶沙漠